1. Field of the Invention
Fork lift trucks are utilized to lift and transport various heavy loads. However, most loads to be lifted and transported by fork lift trucks are supported on pallets specifically adapted to receive the horizontal forks of a fork lift truck thereunder. In addition, various industries utilize heavy equipment components which could be lifted and transported by fork lift trucks if some convenient means could be provided for supporting the equipment components from the forks of a fork lift truck. One form of heavy components which could be easily lifted and transported by a fork lift truck comprise heavy duty water valves, and the like. Accordingly, a need exists for structure adaptable to a fork lift truck and from which a plurality of heavy water valves, and the like, may be conveniently suspended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of various forms of fork lift truck attachments and other devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,291,437, 2,719,643, 2,721,757, 3,264,026, 3,791,544 and 3,390,585.